


【贺红】护

by zyc940310



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※点梗※私设与bug齐多※欧欧西





	【贺红】护

**Author's Note:**

> ※点梗  
※私设与bug齐多  
※欧欧西

莫关山有一只护腕，没人见他摘下来过。

01  
女人心海底针，贺天实在弄不懂好好的位置为什么要换。

“离放学还有半节课时间！”初三七班班主任，那个不苟言笑的中年女老师，正站在讲台上发号施令，“同学们抓紧时间，按照新座位表将桌椅排列好！”  
金属摩擦地面的噪音过于刺耳，一阵躁意袭来，贺天干脆带着家当从后门溜出教室。反正他还是最后一排，只不过换了个同桌。  
莫关山。望着人群中不时闪现的红毛，贺天在大脑里搜寻有关他的信息打发时间——印象中身上总是带着伤，听说是个混混，三天五头打架，似乎还挺能打，有人见过他一挑三还能全身而退。  
渣滓——贺天果断定义。向来对这些一无是处的败类提不起兴趣，贺天随意坐在桌上，从桌洞里摸出一本书，打发时间等其他人搬完。

距离下课还有不到五分钟，班主任着急赶去开会，交代两句先行离开。贺天闲的无聊，视线左瞟右转最终落在手边伏桌的红脑袋上。  
“发色染的还是天生的？”  
没有回应，莫关山似乎睡着了。  
“这么困？马上放学了还睡？昨天晚上干吗了？”  
依旧一动不动，这次贺天确定他是故意不回答。  
“浪费起爸妈交的学费还真是理所应当…”话音未落，面前漾起一阵劲风。莫关山的拳出得突然有力，贺天却截得稳稳当当：“不装了？你不是很能打吗？”他动动抓着莫关山两只手腕的双手，耸肩道，“也不过如此。”  
“操你妈。”  
面对莫关山的开口，贺天眯了眯眼，声音比方才低下半分：“你说什么？”  
“操，你，妈。”莫关山配合地重复，一字一顿。  
手掌加力，捕捉到莫关山锁得更紧的眉头，贺天凑近了些，影子笼罩他：“跟我说话，你最好嘴巴放干净点儿。”  
“操你…”  
下课铃响，前排的同学欢呼着拎起早早收拾好的书包冲出教室，没人听见最后一排传来的闷响，也没人注意贺天身边突然不见的红毛。

莫关山在地上躺了很久，久到校园里的人都走光。受了撞击的胃还在抽痛，他松开捂着它的手，撑上地面试图坐起，却怎么也使不上劲。贺天的那记膝撞过于狠戾，要不是中午没吃饭他能当场吐出来。喘了两口气勉勉强强直起上身，莫关山从桌洞里拽出包，把椅子扶正，抓着桌沿缓缓站起来。夜色降临，教室里昏暗一片，没人知道那个隐藏在阴影里佝偻着背的单薄少年为何走得那样缓慢。

02  
今天兼职轮休，莫关山好不容易有一个属于自己的夜晚，却被胃痛赶走食欲。一天几乎没进食，莫关山有些晕乎。他决定直接回家，缩在被褥里度过这个长夜。  
刚打开家门，莫关山便被屋内浓郁的酒气扑了个结实。几日不见的父亲这个点居然在家，正瘫在沙发上有一口没一口地闷酒。  
莫关山在门口站了两秒，拔下钥匙轻手轻脚关上门。  
“自己看看几点。”没拿正眼瞧他，听到动静的莫父醉醺醺地问，“干什么去了？”  
莫关山换好鞋，声音低得听不清：“值日，打扫卫生。”  
冷哼一声，莫父放下酒瓶，终于舍得分儿子一个眼神：“打扫卫生，我看你是出去疯了才回来吧？”  
莫关山没有回答，他站在原地，静静看着自己的父亲。  
“被我说中了？”被盯得浑身不舒服，莫父摇摇晃晃站起身，两步跨至莫关山面前，“说，去哪疯了？和谁一起？”  
寂静，回应他的永远只有寂静。  
啪！男人高扬的巴掌干脆利落地落在男孩脸上，莫关山被扇得耳鸣。胃部的抽痛更厉害了，父亲推搡着不知在骂些什么，一个踉跄没站稳，莫关山扶着墙根跪坐在地，抱头无声忍受来自父亲的暴行。

如往常一样，男人打骂了很久，感到疲惫时也发泄干净内心的怒气。他喘着粗气拎起桌上的酒瓶，踢开儿子横在脚下的腿，一步走三步摇地摔门而去。  
比在教室里躺了更久，莫关山几乎匍匐回到卧室。他关上房门，把自己缩在门与墙间的小小角落，从书包里掏出那把随身携带的剪刀，摘下护腕，在那些错综复杂新旧交替的划痕上再舔一笔。  
刀锋破肉的疼痛尖锐又迟钝，血液瞬间流满整只手掌。莫关山咬着下唇，眼泪随着鲜血一滴滴落在地上。怎么可能不疼，他生平最怕的就是疼，每次划伤自己都感觉能疼死过去。可他不敢停下，他害怕说不定哪一天自己真就死了，到时候怎么办，如果妈妈回来，不就找不到他了吗？  
“妈妈…”把脸埋进膝盖，濒临崩溃的男孩终于忍不住哭出声音。

至少在那之前，疼痛能使人感到活着。

03  
盯着旁边的空空座位，贺天发了一早上呆。  
莫关山迟到了，直接旷掉第一节课。  
目光追随下课铃打响后才悠悠晃进教室的身影，贺天手撑脑袋，饶有兴致地看他落座、趴下。  
“明目张胆翘课。”嘴角勾起不怀好意的笑，贺天顽劣地开口，“你干嘛去了现在才来？不说小心我告老师。”  
莫关山直接无视了他，倒头就睡。  
“这么不懂礼貌？”眼疾手快地抓住莫关山搁在桌上的手臂，贺天却意外蹭到一手粘腻。  
唔。好死不死被抓住护腕，莫关山痛得泄出一丝呻吟。五官皱成一团，瞪向贺天的眼睛都被湿气笼罩。  
见莫关山想抽回手，贺天按住他的肘关节，不顾他的挣扎掀开护腕。  
本就布满疤痕的皮肤上刻着几道新伤，没做任何处理的伤口方才被碰再次裂开，血液染红护腕里侧，而自己粗鲁的动作显然加速了伤情的恶化。  
贺天愣住，他听人说过莫关山有只随身携带的橙黄色护腕，却从没想过护腕下竟藏着这样可怖的伤：“你…”  
上课铃响，莫关山大力甩开贺天的手，背对着他重新趴下去。  
老师走进教室，正整理讲台上的教材。  
“你得去医务室。”  
被搭话的人一动不动。  
贺天盯着莫关山的后脑勺沉默，在老师转身板书时圈住他的腰把人从后门拎出教室。

“上课时间，不要吵。”轻松把人像扛沙袋一样扛在肩上，贺天大步走向校医室，“除非你想被发现。”  
莫关山小声叫骂，在贺天肩上使劲扑腾：“放老子下来混蛋狗鸡！”  
贺天置若罔闻，托着莫关山的腿把人往上颠了颠，肩膀硌得莫关山一阵难受。  
“放我下来！我不去！不去！”使劲捶打贺天的背，莫关山在无计可施时怒吼，“贺几把天！”  
高大的男生停下脚步。

莫关山还挂在贺天肩上喘气，下一秒便被人托着后背放坐在走廊的台阶上。  
“不准跑。”兜着莫关山的后脑勺，贺天将他的脸托向自己。二人靠得极近，莫关山吓得屏住呼吸。  
“坐在这，等我回来。”贺天在威胁他，但莫关山说不上来此刻的他与昨天有哪里不太一样，“要是我回来没看见你，后果自负。”

找医务室的校医要了消毒水、棉签和纱布，贺天原路返回时陷入沉思。  
他似乎…错看了莫关山，才接触不到一天，这人反馈给他的许多反应都和印象中的太不相似。  
有必要了解一番。默默下了决定，贺天耳边又回荡起莫关山带着不易察觉的哭腔的呼喊。

那是他第一次，叫我的名字。

04  
贺天开始跟踪莫关山。  
他跟了一个星期，大体摸清莫关山的作息规律——课余时间基本被兼职占据，放学打工，周末打工，偶尔休息会去喂喂学校附近的流浪猫。饮食不规律，经常不吃饭，对三明治情有独钟。更重要的是，虽然不知道出于什么原因，贺天发现他似乎和自己一样，独自一人生活。

又是一晚，贺天偷偷跟着轮休的莫关山喂完猫回家。这次他摸到门前，记住莫关山家的门牌号。  
屋内传来陌生的男声，好奇心促使贺天停下几欲离开的脚步，凝神静听。  
“又回来这么晚。”  
椅子被掀倒的巨响过于使人不安，待回过神，贺天已然敲响莫关山家大门。  
“谁？！”木门被人从里大力拉开，扑面而来的酒气让贺天不动声色地皱了皱眉。  
“请问这是莫关山家吗？”捏了捏书包的肩带，贺天摆出一副怯生生的好学生模样。  
莫父从没见过莫关山的同学，更何况眼前这个一看就是优等生的男孩，顿时收敛气势：“你是…？”  
“您一定就是关山的父亲吧！”朝莫父咧嘴一笑，贺天欠身冲他鞠了一躬，“叔叔您好，我是关山的同学贺天。”伸手在书包里掏了掏，贺天摸出一本习题册，“是这样，班主任最近在班上新成立了学习小组，我和关山是同组的同伴。我们每天都约好放学后一起把作业写完再回家，但今天关山把习题册落在我那了。我想着他回家后可能还需要温习功课，就打电话向老师问了他家地址送过来。”  
贺天撒起谎来不打草稿，一脸诚恳说的跟真的一样。莫父被唬得一愣一愣，扭头看看一脸复杂的莫关山，再回头看看门外的“好学生”贺天，如梦初醒地接下贺天手中的练习册：“不好意思啊小同学，麻烦你专门跑一趟。学习这么晚肯定累了吧？吃饭了吗？要不进来坐坐？叔叔给你们炒几个菜？”  
见莫父变脸似的转变态度，贺天见好就收，找借口离开：“不用麻烦了叔叔，打扰您已经很不好意思了。既然送到那我就走了，我家里人还在等我吃饭呢！”朝莫关山挥挥手，贺天往楼梯口退去，“叔叔，我就先走啦！关山，明天见！”

目送贺天离去，莫父合上门，随手翻了翻手中写得密密麻麻的习题册，半晌把它递给立在一旁自始至终一个字没说的莫关山：“丢三落四，还要别人给你送过来。”  
莫关山犹豫着抬手接下，看着父亲走进厨房：“还没吃饭吧？”他听见男人柔和的询问，“冰箱里食材不多，我简单炒俩菜，咱们凑合一顿，啊。”  
男孩转身回了卧室，生怕被这句简单的话语逼出来的眼泪给父亲看见。

05  
莫关山破天荒到校很早。  
一进教室后门，便看见摆在自己桌上的三明治。  
同桌贺天正用他的标志姿势——手撑脑袋，笑盈盈地看着他走近。  
莫关山缓缓坐下，盯着面前的三明治仿佛那是什么大麻烦，末了又将纠结的目光转向贺天。  
“你…没必要这样。”  
闻言，贺天坐正，收敛嘴角的笑意，换上一本正经的语气：“以前欺负你是我混蛋，这是向你赔罪。”深吸气，贺天眨了眨眼，郑重其事，“我想和你做朋友，莫关山。”

定定看着贺天许久，莫关山在前者忍不住追问前拿起桌上的三明治，几大口吃了个干净。  
包装纸团成一团扔进垃圾桶，莫关山背对贺天趴倒在桌上。  
贺天还在琢磨莫关山是否接受了自己的道歉，就听见他微不可闻的闷闷声音：“昨晚…谢谢你。”  
男孩眼睛一亮，欣喜地望向他的同桌。  
“还有，”贺天看不见莫关山的脸，但他能猜到他那副纠结的表情，“…其实我不喜欢芝士味。”

06  
他们逐渐变得形影不离，一起吃饭、打球，包括学习。贺天自发帮莫关山补习功课，莫关山打工时他就陪在一边。偶尔为了感谢，莫关山会和贺天一起买菜，去他家给他做一顿还算丰盛的饭。第一次知道贺天一个人生活时莫关山其实挺震惊的，毕竟他在莫父面前撒谎的样子是那么自然，但与此同时萌生的同病相怜使他更加珍惜这个朋友。  
一个莫关山难得休息的周末，贺天拽着他去了海洋馆。红发少年双手紧紧贴着玻璃，开心地盯着水里那些千奇百怪的生物，时不时回头冲同伴兴奋地眨眼：“贺天你看！那条鱼长得好像块大饼！”  
黑发男孩笑着点头，从背后勾住他的脖子。

知道吗莫仔，你笑起来的样子，真的特别好看。

与贺天分别后，莫关山雀跃着回了家。他很久没有这么开心过，心情好得心都快蹦出来。想哼歌，却一时找不到曲调。任思绪飞扬，他掏出钥匙打开了门。  
屋内漆黑一片，但莫关山闻到浓烈酒气。他倏地打开灯，看见父亲坐在沙发上，面前摆着当初贺天递给他的那本习题册。  
翻开封面的第一页，左上角小小的“贺天”二字后，紧接着莫关山的名字。这本习题册贺天后来直接送给他，他不愿划掉贺天的名字，便在后面认真写上自己的。  
可莫关山现在才发现，两个人的名字中间，不知被谁在何时画上了一颗桃心。虽然很小，可是艳红。

“今天周日，你去哪了，一天不见人影？”莫父的语气很是平常，莫关山提着的心稍稍放下。  
“去贺天家，”边说边换了鞋，莫关山自然而然地走到茶几边，拿起那本习题册，“做功课。”  
“又是贺天，”莫父盯着莫关山，眼里却寒冷一片，“你最近和他走得很近。上次见面，看他衣着打扮，家里应该条件不错？房子很大？比我们家舒服？”  
被起身的莫父逼得下意识后退，莫关山惊觉那个噩梦般的父亲又回来了：“没有…不是…”  
莫父却未察觉到儿子的恐惧般步步紧逼：“你天天和他混在一起，是不是打算以后和他远走高飞不再回来？”将莫关山逼至墙根，莫父揪住莫关山的头发，狠狠按在墙上，“就像，你妈一样？”  
莫关山疯狂摇头，他想说不，想否认，但恐惧抑制了他的声音，他一个字都说不出来。  
“还狡辩！”抡圆胳膊甩了莫关山一个响亮的耳光，莫父一击将他打倒在地。拳打，脚踢，男人将满腔怒火化作最恶毒的打骂发泄在男孩身上，试图以此隐藏他内心深处的恐惧。

妻子已经离开，他无法忍受孩子的逃离，哪怕只有一丝可能。

莫关山抬起胳膊，抵挡父亲落在头上的重拳；蜷起双腿，让毫不收力的踢踹不击中腹部。剧痛像毒液般蔓延全身，眼泪不受控制地落下。他试图求饶，恳求他的父亲停止对他的暴行，但男人不曾给他机会，连他发声的权利都剥夺了去。  
跪骑在莫关山身上，急火攻心的莫父掐住了儿子的脖子。男孩的脖颈很细，一只手圈住都绰绰有余；可他用上双手，生怕男孩从他掌心逃脱。  
“说，你不会从我身边离开。”十指收紧，莫关山被他掐得脸色发紫，“说啊！”  
眼前泛起大片黑斑，恍惚中莫关山摸到一件硬物，求生欲迫使他竭尽全力将它砸向自己的亲生父亲。

遥控器砸破了莫父的额头，鲜血顺着额角流下，染红他的眼睛，也彻底激怒了他。  
对准男孩最为脆弱的腹部抡上数十拳，男人让他彻底失去反抗的力气，随后揪着他和妻子如出一辙的红发，入魔发疯般往地上砸。  
“不准走。”深红的液体自莫关山头部蔓延，莫父对此视而不见，执着于一次又一次将儿子的脑袋往地上磕，似乎这样就能消除他脑子里那些离开的想法，“哪都别想去。就算是死，你也得死在我身边。”

木门摔上的声音在莫关山耳里已经不真切了，他不知道父亲按着自己的头往地上撞了几次，以至于疼痛甚至都不再明显。眼前模糊一片，什么都看不清，但他还不想死，他才刚刚体会到世间的美好。他还要去找妈妈，告诉她自己有多想她，尽管已经记不清她的模样；他还要考高中、上大学，和贺天一起。对了，贺天，贺天，找贺天…  
拼尽全身仅剩的力气，莫关山爬向自己摔在门边的手机，指尖触到碎裂的屏幕，他凭借印象拨出呼叫贺天的电话。

接到电话时贺天刚踏进家门，这个周日度过得实在太开心，他只想脱掉鞋子一股脑瘫上客厅那张大床。  
“莫仔！”男孩音色是少见的元气清亮，“你怎么知道我刚到家？！”  
“贺…贺天…”听筒那一侧的声音虚弱得如同鬼魅，听得贺天心下一沉，“出什么事了莫仔？你在哪？”  
“我家…”莫关山已经睁不开眼睛了，意识逐渐陷入黑暗，“救我…”

肩撞几次门都不开，贺天咬了咬牙，干脆抬脚猛踹。  
门内的景象让他疯狂跃动的心跳彻底停止。  
没有时间犹豫，贺天行动果决，拦腰抱起昏死的莫关山发疯一般往楼下冲。  
的士司机很给力，见有伤者也顾不了那么多，尽可能把车速飙到最快。  
贺天抱着莫关山冲进急诊，边跑边喊，声音里满是颤抖：“来人！！救命！！”  
医护人员应声而来，贺天将莫关山放在急救用的担架床上，跟随医护奔跑着将他往急救室送。  
“怎么会伤成这样？”粗略视诊后医生紧皱眉头，他看向贺天，语气里满是质问与怒意，“全是击打伤，是谁对这么大点孩子下这种毒手？！”  
贺天攥紧握着担架床沿的手：“...不出意外，应该是他的父亲。”  
“什么？！”即便是阅人无数经验丰富的医生也不可置信。故意伤人不是小事，他嘱咐贺天尽快报警。  
许是听到他们的对话，被推进手术室前莫关山奇迹般转醒，轻轻拉住贺天的手指。  
“你说，莫仔，”示意医护稍停片刻，贺天将耳朵凑近莫关山嘴边，“我听着。”  
“…别…”莫关山的声音微弱得几乎听不见，可贺天依旧瞬间明白他的意思，“…别…”

“手术中”三个红字亮起，贺天独自一人站在手术室门外，久久无法平静。  
即使被伤成这样，莫关山仍然不愿失去身边这个唯一的亲人。

07  
手术很顺利，除了皮外伤和轻微脑震荡，莫关山的身体并无大碍。  
贺天向学校告了假，全程陪同并照顾他养伤，同时拜托贺呈，暗中调查莫父的下落，打算先将人控制住。  
一天后消息传来，那晚离开莫家后，醉醺醺的莫父继续上街买醉，却在路上与人起了争执，混乱中掏出衣兜里的小刀捅伤了人，已被警方拘留，正在等待宣判。  
贺天没有第一时间将这个消息告诉莫关山，他并不打算隐瞒，但要等莫关山康复。

起心要把莫关山养胖一点，贺天找贺呈请来家里最好的营养师，针对莫关山做了一整套系统的康复餐。莫关山起初连院都不愿久住，更别提吃什么高级膳食，后来捱不住贺天软磨硬泡——说什么正好他也不想上学，营养师是他哥派来给他做饭的，如果莫关山不吃他也不吃，如果实在过意不去，就算他莫关山欠贺天一笔账，以后有的是时间慢慢还——这才勉强妥协。  
出院那天，正好是莫父接受审判的日子。前天晚上贺天一五一十把一切都告诉了他，莫关山低着头沉默地坐在病床上很久，最后只说了个“好”字。  
他去现场旁听了审判，有贺天陪着。被告席上的莫父全程都很冷静，对一切控诉供认不讳，直到判决前他抬头望了眼旁听席，一眼看见莫关山，浑浊的泪就那么毫无预兆地夺眶而出。  
没人知道被告为何突然情绪失控，就连法官也被他突如其来的自首惊住。男人声泪俱下地交代了那晚他是怎样对待自己手无寸铁的儿子，过去数年他是如何对儿子施以长期家暴，他是有多么，不配做一个父亲。  
贺天全程握着莫关山的手，它冰凉，却也只是冰凉。莫关山就那么静静地望着被告席上的父亲，表情是自始至终的沉寂。

判决结束后莫关山作为莫父的儿子去拘留室见了他一面。玻璃那边的男人看上去更加苍老，莫关山手持话筒，安静听他一个人讲述。  
莫父第一次面对儿子掏了心窝，叙说莫母的离开对他产生了如何剧烈的打击，导致他不但没戒掉酒，还因此患上狂躁症；他并非不爱莫关山，恰恰是因为过分在乎，才无法忍受他的疏离。面对眼下不得已的分隔两地，男人终于卸下层层面具，在莫关山面前哭得像个孩子。  
“爸爸对不起你。”面对老泪纵横的父亲，莫关山终是忍不住落了泪，“今后一个人，一定要好好生活，千万别亏待了自己。如果想找你妈妈，那就去，爸爸不会再阻拦。”

“对不起，关山！”被狱警拉走前，莫父愈发远去的哭喊穿透话筒直直刺进莫关山心脏，“爸爸对不起你！！你一个人，一定要好好活！！”

“...我会的…爸爸…”

08  
贺天站在拘留所门外，第一时间拥住走出来的莫关山。  
男孩扑进他怀里放声痛哭，势必要将这辈子的伤心难过都发泄出来。  
“一切都会好的。”贺天揉着指间的红发，抬头望向乌云后蔚蓝的天空，“我在。”

——————————

莫关山终于摘下了那只护腕。有细心的人发现，那截偏白的手腕内侧，纹着两个不甚起眼的大写英文字母。

FIN.


End file.
